The Blackest Of Black
by Soft-Spoken Doll
Summary: A Tiger & Bunny fanfic mostly revolved around the evil counterparts, Black Tiger and Black Bunny. If you can't handle darker plots then don't read. Mature content will take root in this story. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first, obviously, fanfic for the Tiger & Bunny fandom. Now I want to make it clear that I will not, under any circumstance, take ridicule for giving Kotetsu's and Barnaby's dark counterparts different names. It is to keep confusion down to a minimum and, honestly, I like the names. I am also not sure how often I will update this story. This was written slightly on a whim but I liked how it turned out so I figured, "Hey. Why not? I'll post it." Reviews are always welcome and I hope for those out there who enjoy the evil alter egos of these two heroes aren't disappointed. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How does someone get you…" the blonde began, a knuckle soon tapping at an image of Wild Tiger that was posed on the cover of Hero Magazine, "out of this?" There was disgust bordering on genuine curiosity lacing the bunny's tone, his red eyes staring down at the image of the idiotic Hero in his hands. "It is almost sad to think, yet humorous at the same time." he continued, tossing the media spoiler away from him and onto the table, watching as it slid into a disheveled heap along the glass tabletop. "Hm…you are being awfully quiet, <em>Tiggy<em>." Now that initiated a response - a blunt object being thrown and smacking him in the back of the head. "Don't call me that." came a low growl. Banabi couldn't help but laugh. "Such a sour-puss. You could learn a thing or two from your original." he returned with smooth vocal grace, a tattooed hand coming up to rub the back of his injured skull. Again he got another growl from behind him, footsteps then making their way across the black and white checkered floor. His blonde curls were soon roughly yanked back, causing his neck to snap against the leather couch, staring up at a similar crimson gaze, a smirk slowly coming to his lips. "Do you really want me to hurt you that bad?" the mirror image of Kotetsu threatened, hair the color of a raven's feathers falling into his eyes as he glared.

Banabi, who deliciously enjoyed the nickname Black Bunny he had been ever-so-lovingly blessed with, simply closed his eyes and shrugged, fingers pulling from his hair, allowing him to sit up properly once again to rub the back of his neck. "You know I love it when you get rough, Oketsu. Just sometimes you really need to work on that temper of yours~" Adjusting his glasses on his face with a slight press of his finger to the center he gazed over his shoulder, watching as the dark counterpart leaned against the back of the couch, arms crossed, black and red hat lowered over their eyes. "It is your own fault when you receive such repercussions." the darker-skinned male drawled, his tone uncaring. "You just enjoy them because you are a masochistic fuck." The blonde couldn't help but chuckle, his shoulders rolling in a simple shrug, his back leaning against the arm of the couch where he was directly behind Black Tiger, elbow resting against the shiny exterior, cheek soon propped by his palm.

"Look who is talking." he returned, tone casual, almost playful, but with a flavor of dark mocking to it. "It wounds me to be called a masochistic fuck by the sadistic bastard himself." He really thought that would earn another act of violence to be directed towards him - it didn't. Oketsu was just ignoring him at that point and the cold shoulder was much more obvious and pronounced considering the bunny was staring at his broad back. It caused him to sigh, almost disappointed.

"So when do you think we'll be able to go out and play again?" It was boring staying underground while things were so much more fun out on the surface. It had been some time since he last enjoyed the stink of the polluted streets of Sternbild City, messing around with those so-called Heroes; a well deserved pastime now that their names were out there as the Tiger and Bunny of Ouroboros. "T'ch. Who knows? You just want to screw around with Kotetsu." the tiger accused, displeasure lacing his usually attractive tone. "Hmm~ Jealous?" Banabi returned with a sardonic grin, receiving a side glare of complete disdain. The bunny tsked him, slipping off the couch to move around it, standing in front of the irritable predator.

"I can't tease you without getting bitten. At least with him I enjoy the fantasy of dominating a sick and twisted fuck like yourself." That earned a narcissistic grin. "Oh?" he purred in response, as if never having even been aware of such a thing. This time Oketsu was the one to be hit, the blunt heel of Banabi's shoe connecting to his kneecap, causing him to simply lose balance and fall to the floor, his hat slipping to land on the tiles. In response tiger grabbed bunny's ankle and pulled, causing him to crash down, an angry yet primal _friendliness_ being his general expression while gazing down at the blonde who was soon under him. Banabi mocked innocence. Oketsu simply glared.

"Don't be such a stiff. Live a little." That earned a harsh grunt from the beast himself, causing him to lean off his intended prey with a quick dismissal of interest. He didn't care for that mocking and smooth tone. Such elegance from someone he knew was just as fucked in the head as himself was an ironic lie behind such a pretty boy face. Oketsu just leaned back against the couch, his arm resting on a bent knee while his partner propped himself up off the floor by his hands, head tilting off to the side. He only glanced over once he was at better eye level, their blood-toned eyes making contact.

Soon a funny thought occurred to him to how interesting it would be if people found out who, or more like what, they really were. "Hey, Banabi?" the tiger called, receiving a look of questioning interest from the blonde. Oketsu continued. "How about we play a little game?" Now that sounded like fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and sorry for the wait! Haven't had much motivation to write but I felt bad I haven't updated in awhile so here is chapter two. It is pretty short and basically leading up to a bit more action so I hope you all like it just fine. Reviews are always welcomed if you want. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The city streets wreaked of horrid smells, causing the bunny to wiggle his nose in displeasure. "Sensitive?" the tiger purred with mock amusement, flashing his white teeth to the blonde in a grin. Banabi sent a slight glare of annoyance in the darker-skinned male's direction, receiving a laugh soon after. "Now who is being pissy, huh? You whined to come up and play yet can't handle just the simple smell of the city." Oketsu had to admit that this was entertaining. He couldn't help but enjoy the bunny's mild torture of just being up there. He could be such a contradicting brat. It could be funny or annoying as fuck depending on the time and place.<p>

"Just shut up and give me the rules of the game." Banabi demanded, removing his glasses from his face to clean them, soon sighing, grumbling to himself, and just shoving them into his pocket. The stink and grime in the air made him feel filthy, causing a severe amount of disgust to arise inside of him until it gleamed in his eyes. Oketsu didn't want to be stuck dealing with pretty boy having his panties all bunched up so kept leading them along, deciding to humor him and tell him what the rules of the game were.

"The rules are simple." the beast began to explain, his tone smooth with just a spice of excitement lacing it. "Find bait, draw the fucks in, and give them a show they'll never forget." Now that caught the blonde's attention, a questioning golden brow arching. It sounded as if he already had something in mind - a plan that he was grudgingly keeping from him. It made a tick start in his jaw, Banabi's steps soon falling silent behind the dick-of-all-trades. It didn't take long for the tiger to notice and stop himself, glancing over his shoulder, growling, and turning to face him. "What? Don't like it?" he snapped at him. The bunny simply shrugged, pissing Oketsu off even more, until he was given a reason for the sudden halt. "You are keeping shit from me you fucking ass. Give me details or I make my own rules."

The brat always seemed to try and steer these games to his favor with petty threats. They were becoming bothersome bordering on irritating. Fuck. They always were. What was he kidding? Taking three hefty steps in blonde's direction he grabbed him by the collar, slamming him against a brick wall with force intended to hurt him, ruby hues narrowing. He growled low in his throat, the sound feral. "You asked for the rules. I gave them to you. Any ulterior motives I might have is none of your fucking concern, got it? Don't forget which of us is in charge here. Just because you share a face with your original doesn't make you have the biggest dick between us." In fact their roles were switched. Unlike the Heroes the one with the leadership wasn't Banabi but himself, shifting balance in their so-called _relationship_ unlike their human counterparts.

With one last back slam against the rough surface to make it clear who held the cards, the predator finally let go of his not-so-cuddly bunny who was glaring icy daggers at him through narrowed slits. Just to be a prick he smiled at him like Kotetsu might with pure innocence to the situation, visibly making Banabi bristle before he turned his back to the angry fag in a harsh fashion. "Get your ass moving, pretty boy. We have work to do." Oketsu ordered over his shoulder, hearing reluctant steps eventually falling back into rhythm behind him. He was going to enjoy this game a lot more then the brat was going to. That was without a doubt…considering what he had in mind to reveal themselves for what they were once they had the Heroes' attention.


End file.
